


Final Destination RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Final Destination (Movies)
Genre: Coach/Gymnast Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Archiving.





	1. Ashley Freund/Ashlyn Halperin Part 1

Ashley FreundToday at 5:56 PM  
Ashley and Ashlyn were stuck up Valley Girls at McKinley High and were both disgusted by constant perving from Frankie Cheeks, even at the Fair they were asked to show their tits but refused and called Authority. As they left Graduation quickly to head out to the Tanning Salon, Carrie caught them before to warn of a premonition had by Wendy. "omg! " Ashley's jaw dropped open as they came back from the Mall sipping Cherry Slushies only to find that the Salon had burned down, the owner was upset "faulty equipment" he said to the girls  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 5:58 PM  
"That was... so close." Ashlyn murmured, hugging Ashley's waist with her free arm. "We should thank Carrie.... we could have been in that."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 6:01 PM  
"omg Uri i'm so sorry" as she held onto Ashlyn shaking aswell "i'm just so....wow" as Ashley sighed(edited)  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 6:05 PM  
"Is there anything we can do Uri?" Sighing when he shook his head and sent them home, walking quietly and sipping at her Slushie before murmuring. "Let's go home Ash.... we should use Carrie's gifts."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 6:08 PM  
"we could help him out" as she sipped her drink, walking with her girlfriend "that was very nice of her to...lend a hand" giggling and winking being sexy  
"her and Wendy look adorable"  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 6:10 PM  
"Raise some money to get rebuilt?" Ashlyn suggested, laughing at her girlfriend's comment. "They do.... Wendy deserves to be happy, that girl lost so much lately... at least now she has Carrie."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 6:11 PM  
"absolutely" Ashley nodded and agreed as they got home, Ashley slipped her gown off wearing a cute black dress, kicking heels off and raising her dress to show a cute pink thong  
"hey Biatch whatcha think?"  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 6:23 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, finishing her slushie and moving to undress a little, turning to look at her girlfriend. "Hawtie.... all that for me?" She spoke teasingly, moving to cup her girl's pussy in her hand. "Already wet too."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 6:25 PM  
Ashley smiled blushing as she finished hers with a loud, sexy slurp shaking her head a bit "mmhmm hawtie" gasping and giggling to kiss her girlfriend  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 6:26 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, deepening the kiss a little before pulling back. "God babe, I want you so bad."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 6:29 PM  
smiling and playing grab ass with a soft spank as they kissed "mmm yummy Cherry" smiling big "I want you" tapping Ashlyn's nose  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 6:33 PM  
"Toys or hands babe?" Ash laughed. "Because that pink little pussy is mine tonight."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 6:34 PM  
"toys!" Ashley giggled slipping her thong down showing her tanline "you get off on my tanline, naughty" smiling again  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 6:37 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, moving to get the strap Carrie had gifted them, moving to kiss Ashley. "I love that tanline babe.... means I get to taste the sweet milk." She had paused, moving to lap lightly at her girl's clit before adding. "I can't wait to make you moan."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 6:41 PM  
"whoa a bigger dick than Frankie for sure" giggling and rubbing it "Frankie was the biggest dick in School" making a cute face "milk for your Coffee baby?" as Ashley laid back, leg on her girl's shoulder moaning "you make me moan just grinning at me" smiling big moaning and playing with Ashlyn's hair, wiggling her feets "Rollercoaster....of Love"  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 6:50 PM  
Ashlyn laughed, turning the radio up and kissing her girl. "Mmm, ready to ride me babe?"  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 6:52 PM  
still jamming as they had sex "mmm yes" pulling her girl up to make out and offered her strawberry candy she was sucking on  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 6:57 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, kissing her girl and sucking the candy before easing the strap into Ashley, moaning at the feeling of Ashley's pussy pressed against hers when she'd filled her with the toy. "Mmm, damn babe, so tight."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 7:01 PM  
Ashley smiled letting Ashlyn have the candy for a bit "so hot" gasping and arching, holding on tight "ohhhh yessss"  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 7:07 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, stroking her wife's perky chest. "Yes you are." She murmured, slowly making a pace.  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 7:09 PM  
"we're both sooo HAWT" smiling and enjoying her chest played with as Ashlyn fucked her, responding with a nipple suckle "mm" feet rubbing her wife's  
"mmm suck my tits good" offering them  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 7:13 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, doing as Ashley asked, upping her pace and sucking hard on each tit. "My sexy lady.... you look so hawt all needy."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 7:18 PM  
"mmm making me all" Ashley moaned grabbing that bubble butt Ashlyn had "firm" smirking and sucking her wife's neck "I love you"  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 7:29 PM  
"I love you too babe." Ashlyn smiled, upping her pace and pulling Ashley into each thrust. "You look so hot like this, riding me."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 7:30 PM  
Ashley smiled kissing Ashlyn again and took the candy back to suckle a bit, flipping over ontop to ride, poinytail and bangs now messy  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 7:34 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, upping her pace a little more. "Mmm, let it go babe, cum for me."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 7:36 PM  
playfully holding the candy on her tongue as she rode, Ashley sighed and cummmed hard with a squeak, rubbing Ashlyn's smaller chest, leaning down to circle her wife's nipples, kissing Ashlyn to offer the candy then getting off, turning and straddling her wife's face  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 7:39 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, swallowing the candy when it dissolved, smiling and kissing Ashley's clit softly. "Mmm, babe, you want a round two?"  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 7:41 PM  
giggling hearing the gulp "good thing we got that big bag of Jolly Ranchers" moaning and sucking the dildo with her juices "mmm get this off" she whined being licked and took the strappy off Ashlyn and started sucking her wife's clit(edited)  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 8:08 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, spreading her legs for her wife and upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 8:09 PM  
toes curled as she licked softly "mmmm love your darker tan and your feet are dirty" giggling and tickling one  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 8:12 PM  
"Sorry not sorry... you try running track barefoot." Ashlyn laughed, moaning softly and slightly upping her pace, already close.  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 8:16 PM  
"don't scrape up your feet Ashlyn" giggling and patting that pussy loving the sound, spanking it "mmmm feisty" sucking hard on her wife  
"i may play Volleyball and Swim team in College" wiggling deep and cummming  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 8:18 PM  
Ashlyn moaned softly as she came. "Mmm, I think I'll try soccer, they seem keen... and keep running Track. Can you believe we get to go to college together?"  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 8:25 PM  
"mmm so Cool huh?" Ashley smiled turning to kiss Ashlyn, rubbing her wife's chest and softly pinching her nipples "can you believe you have to put up with me still?" she giggled into the kiss  
"College is just gonna suck with all the Frat Boys....will you Marry Me?"  
as she reached over grabbing a box opening it  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 8:28 PM  
Ashlyn smiled, laughing sweetly at Ashley's comments. "Mmm, babe, yes...." She agreed quickly smiling as she added. "We can plan the wedding soon anyway, nothing to do for a while."  
________________________________________

Ashley FreundToday at 8:29 PM  
"mmhmm...Totally" slipping the ring on Ashlyn's finger kissing her hard  
pinching her wife's toes with hersas she turned the TV on, seeing Frankie was arrested for sexual harassment of a Prostitute who was really an Undercover Police Officer "eww"(edited)  
________________________________________

Ashlyn HalperinToday at 9:07 PM  
"Oh he asked for that.... fucking perv." Ashlyn laughed, kissing her wife's neck.


	2. Candice Hooper/Lyn Harper Part 1

Ashling Harper had never thought she would lose her twin sister to a fire in a tanning bed. She hadn't expected to feel so raw and miserable, but she had visited her sister's small memorial in the salon, stroking the tanning bed and speaking softly, apologizing for not telling her she loved her before. She had learnt since of a way to avoid death. She should have tried.  
"What did I do wrong?" The words were almost a whine, Ashling resting her head in her hands, kneeling in front of the memorial. "How am I supposed to move on?"  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 8:03 PM  
Candice Hooper lived in New York, and was a university student and varsity gymnast. She also worked at Presage Paper and dated Peter Friedkin, whom she broke up with before he died in the North Way Bridge accident. As she walked to pay final respect to Peter she seen her Coach Ashling who had lost her sister at the Salon. "hey...Ashling? someone so cute is crying but I understand the pain you feel"(edited)  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 8:08 PM  
Ashling had swallowed, brushing tears from her eyes and blinking a few times before looking over at Candice, moving almost on instinct to take the girl's hands, she had been so thankful for work and training the girls she worked with, slowly whittling the group down to focus on Candice. The girl was the most talented. Now, she found she was thankful again for the sweetness of the younger girl. "You lost your.... you lost Peter, didn't you." She spoke softly, feeling her heart beat a little. "She stole my time slot you know.... that could have been..." She shook herself a little, sighing before murmuring. "You on your way to say goodbye to Peter?"  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 8:14 PM  
looking down a bit holding hands with Ashling, nodding "yeah during the Bridge collapse...we had an argument a week before and we broke up, I decided not to go on the retreat and he wasn't happy" offering a hug, Candice sighed "so sorry for your loss, your sister was always a big hearted person...." as she was cut off just nodding "yeah but I rather not remember the old times..come with me"  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 8:25 PM  
Ashling had smiled, hugging Candice softly. "Ashlie would be so proud of you." She spoke softly, almost stroking the girl's hair before pausing. "Of course I'll come." She paused, reluctant to let go of the girl before stepping back, her voice soft. "You ready for the meet next week?"  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 8:26 PM  
Candice smiled softly "I know she would be and yeah I am ready, been preparing all week"  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 8:53 PM  
"No nerves?" Ashling asked softly, walking with the girl.  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 8:55 PM  
"always nervous but I know i'll do great cause I have you as a Coach" walking with Ashling as they talked about the Meet  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 9:02 PM  
Ashling smiled, wrapping an arm around Candice as they walked. "You always do great... why do you think I chose you to train?" Her words were light, not showing what she was really thinking or feeling. She had always loved the girl, but now she was unsure how to make the next step.  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 9:04 PM  
Candice smiled slipping her arm around Ashling's waist "hey...would you like to go have dinner?"  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 10:17 PM  
Ashling smiled, biting her lower lip as she considered her answer, then grinned. "I'd love to... if you're sure?"  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 10:22 PM  
Candice smiled again taking Ashling to the nearest Pizza place "I really enjoy your company Ashling"  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 10:31 PM  
"I enjoy your company too." Ashling smiled, moving to gently take Candice's hand. "You are.... the kindest, most incredibly talented person I've ever met."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 10:32 PM  
smiling and blushing as they held hands "and you are the most caring, sweetest and most beautiful woman I know"  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 10:35 PM  
"So.... you wouldn't..." Ashling bit her lip again before finishing the sentence quietly. "You wouldn't run if I... admitted loving you?" Her words died off, her voice softer still as she added. "Because I do.... love you."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 10:37 PM  
this caught Candice off-guard but she admitted "I love you too, always have...I didn't think I could have these feelings for another woman Lyn..."  
she was bisexual and couldn't hide it anymore "what are you trying to ask me?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 10:39 PM  
"I love when you call me that..." Ashling had smiled softly, playing nervously with Candice's fingers. "Would you... be my girlfriend?"  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 10:41 PM  
"I know" giggling softly playing back and smiling again "I would love to" as she looked around then kissed Lyn softly  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 10:43 PM  
Lyn smiled, kissing Candice softly. "You are so beautiful...." She spoke softly before adding. "I... might actually change my name, become your Lyn... for real."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 10:45 PM  
"do it...you now have a purpose....i'm here for you Lyn" smiling softly to comfort her girl  
the day of the Meet was finally here as Candice was wearing her Gymnastics gear preparing for another competition "wow...a lot of people showed up" as she powdered her hands  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 10:52 PM  
Lyn had smiled, accepting Candice's comfort. She had spent the next week changing her name then settling into dating Candice, working with her as her coach at the same time, she had smiled as she watched Candice work, moving with her to look at the crowd. "You'll definitely wow them." She spoke confidently. "You ready?"  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 10:54 PM  
Candice smiled big, taking a breath and nodding "as ready as i'll ever be Coach" kissing Lyn softly before going out for her Routine on the bars, the balance beam and getting a good score, confident in herself as Lyn was for her as she smiled big waving and bowing  
"I did it" she tiptoed back to Lyn hugging her  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 11:02 PM  
Lyn had smiled, hugging Candice gently. "I'm so proud of you.... one last bit of equipment.... you ready?" She spoke softly, leading Candice towards the uneven bars.  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 11:04 PM  
"i'm ready" following and biting her lip as she got ready  
________________________________________

Ashling HarperYesterday at 11:12 PM  
Lyn smiled, gently massaging Candice's ribs. "Relax. You have this." She spoke softly even as she lifted Candice up to the top bar. "Go get 'em." She had moved away to the edge of the bars, watching Candice work and stepping forward only when the girl's grip slipped sensing the peril before Candice could hit the floor, catching her quickly. "Hey.... you okay?" She had spoken softly, feeling Candice trembling and letting her lips brush Candice's ear. "I've got you." She spoke softly, kissing Candice's neck softly, taking a breath before adding. "I love you so much Candice." One more pose then she added. "Marry me? When the meet is over? Please?"  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 11:15 PM  
Candice relaxed grabbing the bar, screaming softly in fear but was relieved from Lyn catching her "omg...thanks baby yeah I didn't powder my hands good enough" as her hands were sweating from nervousness "I know.." gasping, eyes widened "yes..yess" smiling to finish up,..later in the dressing room kissing her wife to be "I love you so much Lyn"  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperYesterday at 11:21 PM  
Lyn had smiled when she put Candice back up to perform her second routine, delighted when she walked to the back with Candice, kissing Candice softly when they were safely in the dressing room. "I love you too Candice." She spoke softly, stroking hair out of Candice's eyes, kissing her again softly. "I'm so proud of you.... my little winner."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 11:23 PM  
kissing back smiling "mmm cause of you i'm more confident and able to trust, thank you so much Lyn, you are my Angel" Candice started to change into her clothes, tits were small and perky and she had a nice tight butt "i'm proud of you"  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperYesterday at 11:25 PM  
Lyn smiled, waiting for Candice to change before kissing her softly. "You make me braver... my Candi." She spoke quietly before adding. "I can't wait to be Lyn Hooper... your wife."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 11:28 PM  
Candice kissed back rubbing Lyn's back "you are a very brave woman Lyn...I can't wait either" finishing up, grabbing her bag and taking her wife home...later on showering with Lyn "have I told you how beautiful you are?" she whispering washing her wife  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperYesterday at 11:34 PM  
Lyn smiled, blushing softly. "You have... I'm starting to believe you." She spoke softly, kissing Candice softly as she washed her down. "You make me feel beautiful." She paused before adding. "Are you sure you want to... be mine... before the wedding night?"  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 11:36 PM  
kissing back then looking at her wife "I don't see anything wrong with sharing feelings before the Wedding, everything ok?"  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperYesterday at 11:48 PM  
Lyn smiled softly, stroking Candice's cheek softly. "I'm fine... it just scared me... earlier. I thought...." Her words trailed off before she kissed Candice's neck softly. "I couldn't bear the thought I'd..." She broke off, hiding her tears behind her hair. "I thought I'd lost you.... like... like Ashlie."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 11:50 PM  
"I mean...we can wait if you want...don't wanna rush anything" Candice smiled at the kisses, softly rubbing Lyn's back then looked at her wife "you cannot keep dwelling on what happened, I miss her too but she'd want you to be happy and move on, we'll have a special place for her at the Wedding"  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperYesterday at 11:53 PM  
Lyn smiled softly, kissing Candice softly. "Baby.... you are so wonderful." She spoke sweetly, gently pulling Candice closer to her. "I love you so much. I can't believe you said yes."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"I love you too" smiling and kissing back, hands on her wife's lower back "you're an Angel" giggling "you made that adorable face you always make, I couldn't say no to you...you've done too much for me Lyn"  
________________________________________  
August 7, 2019

Lyn HarperToday at 12:03 AM  
"You always had the power to be the best... you just needed a little help to see it babe, the fact I could do that for you is wonderful." She paused then added. "Wait here okay?" She had moved away to prep the bedroom, lowering the lights and making sure the bed was ready for them both, gently scattering rose petals from the bed towards the doorway of the bathroom before moving back to get Candice. "Now... let's go to bed, I want to give my beautiful bride a night to remember.... something just as special as you."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 12:08 AM  
Candice stepped out to dry off smiling as she got into the bedroom "wow...you are ready" teasing and kissing Lyn deeper than ever, poking her wife's leg with her stubby toes  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 12:15 AM  
Lyn smiled, kissing Candice passionately, leading Candice to the bed, laughing at the poke. "Of course... I've waited for you for a long time." She paused then added. "You aren't the only... let's just say it's a first for both of us."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 12:17 AM  
giggling and smiling "what? you liked that little poke huh?" sliding into bed and sighing "omg so comfy and baby...the rose petals are beautiful just like you...my Rose" having a nice cute little bald pussy "your boobs are so much bigger than mine" pinching one  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 12:32 AM  
Lyn had smiled slipping into the bed and kissing Candice softly. "Mmm, yours are perfect babe, just enough to fit in someone's hands." Her smirk was flirty even as she moved to lightly cup and squeeze Candice's boobs. "See, perfect fit."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 12:33 AM  
Candice watched giggling and moving Lyn's hair back, kissing her wife again "mmm you have very soft hands, always loved when you touched me"  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 12:37 AM  
Lyn smiled. "I thought I felt you shiver." She teased softly. "At least now we don't have to get all 'discreet'... people will know." She paused to kiss Candice softly, gently stroking a hand over Candice's abs. "Means I can make you my girl."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 12:38 AM  
"I am proud to have come out and will be very proud to call you my wife, Coach" smiling and kissing back as she cupped her wife's boob, moaning as her abs were caressed "mmm me too"  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 12:42 AM  
"That makes two of us." She spoke softly. "Both out and proud, happily married and you winning all the medals you deserve." She was still smiling as she kissed Candice, gently teasing Candice's clit. "Baby... wet for me already? You are so perfect."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 12:43 AM  
"i'm gonna need a bigger Trophy room" smiling big as they kissed, flicking her tongue then moving down to suckle a nipple gently, moaning as Lyn felt her pussy "mmm yeah"  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 12:56 AM  
"So move in with me, you can have the spare room." Lyn suggested lightly, moaning softly at her wife's soft suckling. "I love you so much." She spoke tenderly even as she gently eased a couple of fingers into Candice, hating the girl's small wince and kissing her softly. "My gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 12:56 AM  
"really?" tearing up and accepting with a kiss wincing and moaning, holding on "ohhh yess"  
kissing on Lyn's neck as she was fingered  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 1:09 AM  
"Yeah really." Lyn smiled, gently setting a pace.  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 1:11 AM  
she smiled again moving Lyn's hair kissing her wife again, moaning  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 1:14 AM  
"I love you." Lyn murmured, gently upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 1:17 AM  
"love you too" slowly moving a hand down to rub Lyn's pussy, matching pace while suckling her wife's nipple  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 1:42 AM  
Lyn moaned softly, kissing Candice's neck and upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 1:43 AM  
moaning and rubbing her feet on Lyn's, riding her wife's fingers "oh god i'm gonna cum" adding another finger  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 1:46 AM  
"Let it go baby." Lyn soothed, upping her pace, her own moans sweetly rough, her pleasure clear.  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 1:47 AM  
hugging and kissing deep letting it go and shuddering  
"love you Lyn Hooper"  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 1:52 AM  
"Love you too Candice Hooper." Lyn smiled, soon hitting her own release.  
________________________________________

Candice HooperToday at 1:54 AM  
smiling softly and laying there staring "feel better?"  
________________________________________

Lyn HarperToday at 1:59 AM  
"I always feel better around you.... but yes, I feel better being fully yours."


	3. Carrie Dreyer/Wendy Christensen Part 1

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 7:20 PM  
Carrie had never really understood how she knew to trust Wendy when she was pulled out of line for the coaster. Both boys they had been with had agreed to ride it, Wendy shivering as they walked away. She had pulled the bag of toys the boys had won for them both against her as they walked, looping her other arm though Wendy's, hating herself for having told her date 'Fine, you can die'.... but she had meant it. "Wendy... are... are you okay?" Her question was soft even as she approached the girl now. Pushing back memories of that night as she waited to graduate.  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 7:23 PM  
Wendy was shaking as she walked away with Carrie, her younger sister Julie also stayed away from the Roller Coaster with her friends Perry and Amber, Erin Ulmer and Ashley and Ashlyn also avoided it during Wendy's premonitions and the clues of the pics she had taken "yeah i'm fine...just thinking about that night....what happened and why?" her voice was low as she cried softly, she also had a boyfriend named Jason that stayed behind and got killed on the Coaster(edited)  
"lets not think about it" as she was coming up to walk the stage  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 7:37 PM  
Carrie had moved to hand Wendy a tissue before she walked the stage, following Wendy with a smile and moving to sit beside her friend, taking her hand as they waited for the ceremony to finish leaning to whisper 'I love you' to her friend. "You saved my life Wendy.... that's all you need to remember."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 7:40 PM  
Wendy took it wiping her eyes then took a breath walking the stage shortly after Carrie, smiling then sitting with her friend "I...I love you too Carrie...i'd do anything to make sure you're ok, you're my best friend" nodding at the words  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 7:41 PM  
"Then.... marry me? Make a life with me.... we both know we deserve to be happy.... you deserve the world." Carrie spoke softly.  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 7:42 PM  
her eyes widened as she looked at Carrie again, smiling and squeezing her hand "ok I will" Wendy thought about it but couldn't say no  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 7:43 PM  
Carrie smiled, stealing a kiss as the ceremony came to an end, her smile soft as she kissed Wendy again. "My beautiful bestie... my girl... my wife."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 7:45 PM  
Wendy giggled kissing back "hmm" smiling and kissing back throwing her cap in the air to celebrate life as Ashley and Ashlyn walked up "Wendy! Carrie!...did you just..." Ashley called out  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 7:46 PM  
Carrie laughed and nodded. "She said yes...." Her laugh was soft and content. "She's mine now... for life."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 7:46 PM  
Wendy smiled softly  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 7:47 PM  
Ashlyn had smiled, nudging Ashley a little. "Told you.... they've always been close." "Like you two..." Carrie prompted softly.  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 7:48 PM  
Ashley smiled big "I kind of knew...well congrats but Tan time" as Ashley hugged Wendy "your pic you took at the Fair came out great but...." before Wendy could finish the girls had walked off, Wendy swallowed hard(edited)  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 8:06 PM  
Ashlyn had smiled and followed, Carrie recognizing the look on Wendy's face and squeezing her hand. "Wait here...." She had raced after them, pausing just long enough to grab two gift bags and shove sex toys into them before grabbing the girl's arms. "Go home instead.... enjoy the giftbags." She had watched the girls, praying... Ashlyn grinning and thanking her before looking at Ashley. -Yeah Babe, let's go have sex instead...-  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 8:09 PM  
Wendy watched and waited then smiled softly relieved "haha! omg thanks!" Ashley smirked at her bestie hooking arms and heading out quick "umm...wow Carrie, did you just?" she walked up to her wife with her head on a shoulder  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 8:12 PM  
Carrie smiled, waving them off and smiling as she curled an arm around Wendy's waist. "I know that look babe, you gave me the same panicked look at the fair.... I wasn't going to let those two sweet dumbasses die because of some stupid curse."  
She paused then added. "And yes... yes I did."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 8:14 PM  
"yeah.... their pic remember when they won that Palm Tree..." she stopped herself then kissed Carrie  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 8:41 PM  
"It came out really.... burnt looking?" Carrie nodded, kissing Wendy softly. "It's okay... we stopped them. It's okay baby..."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 8:41 PM  
"and the way the pic was taken like it was a flame...eerie" tearing up again "I know...lets go home"  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 8:43 PM  
Carrie sighed softly, kissing the tears away gently. "Home.... and let me love you... make it better...."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 8:45 PM  
"please do..you always know how to make me feel better" sighing as they headed home....finally arriving and undressing, checking messages -hey this is Ashley, just wanted to say thanks again...headed to the Mall chow-  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 8:51 PM  
Carrie had undressed with Wendy, checking her phone and laughing slightly at the photo that came up on Instagram. "Sure... they went to the mall... look at these two idiots..." She had turned her phone so Wendy could see they were both naked and curled up on a bed with slushies. "Told you that would work."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 8:53 PM  
shaking head and giggling as she got in bed with Carrie, Wendy rolled her eyes "well ok then" holding Carrie's cheek staring "thank you"  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 8:57 PM  
Carrie smiled, kissing Wendy softly. "I should be thanking you.... you saved my life. You keep saving my life.... and making me so happy."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 8:58 PM  
"cause I can see death? this stupid curse...I hate it but if I didn't say anything...if I didn't stop it..." hugging her wife tight  
"I love you"  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 9:09 PM  
"There's not many left to save Sweetheart.... is there? You've managed it... most of it." Carrie soothed, hugging Wendy against her and whispering. "I love you, my angel."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenYesterday at 9:11 PM  
"I saved you, Julie and her friends, Erin, Ashley and Ashlyn" Wendy's hands now massaged Carrie's chest kissing her softly "I love you too, always have"  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerYesterday at 9:26 PM  
Carrie smiled, gently kissing Wendy. "Let's just relax now.... let me love you."  
________________________________________  
July 30, 2019

Wendy ChristensenToday at 3:52 PM  
Wendy kissed back then nodded "i'm all yours Carrie"  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 4:03 PM  
Carrie smiled, kissing her neck softly and stroking a hand over her ribs. "My tiny wonder." She teased gently, cupping and teasing at Wendy's chest.  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 4:04 PM  
her toes curled as she softly kissed Carrie's shoulder "mmm you're so gentle" smiling big kissing her bestie again  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 4:13 PM  
"I don't want to hurt my Wife now do I?" Carrie teased gently, kissing Wendy again happily. "My gorgeous girl." She spoke softly even as she trailed a hand south.  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 4:14 PM  
"no you don't" biting her lip and smiling kissing back, opening her legs for Carrie "you're so beautiful Carrie, my beautiful wife to be"  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 4:30 PM  
"Mmm, and you're sure about this...." Carrie asked softly, teasing two fingers into Wendy. "Can't be sure it won't hurt a little... for either of us... since it's the first time."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 4:32 PM  
"very sure I made the right decision" Wendy moaned clutching her wife, kissing on her neck and chest "mmm can't guarantee we'll be the top lesbian couple...well by popularity maybe" giggling and getting more comfy kissing Carrie deep(edited)  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 4:40 PM  
Carrie giggled and kissed back, pushing into Wendy and kissing her fiercely as she set a pace. "Mine... my beautiful Wendy."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 4:42 PM  
Wendy giggled into the kisses, blushing and staring then slowly started to rub Carrie's chest, toes curling into her wife's feet "ahhhh" she then moved a hand down to feel Carrie's wetness  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 5:04 PM  
"Mmm, go ahead babe, I'm all yours."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 5:06 PM  
smiling softly, slowly matching her wife's pace "mmm love you" becoming a bit more dominant and comfy, Wendy took control adding another finger while suckling Carrie's nipple  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 5:08 PM  
Carrie had moaned softly, upping her pace a little to add another finger as she kissed Wendy's neck. "Love you babe..." She spoke softly, already close and loving the feeling.  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 5:10 PM  
"mmm" breathing heavy while they fingered and kissed, suckled each other's chests, slowly arching to cummmm "ahhhhh Carrie!" curling her own fingers inside her wife  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 5:11 PM  
Carrie soon cried out and came, kissing Wendy hotly. "Mmm, god I love you so much."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 5:14 PM  
Wendy kissed back, feet rubbing as toes curled "mmmm good girl love you too" smiling big  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 5:15 PM  
"I'm so proud of you babe... graduating top of the class."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 5:15 PM  
"you have really cute boobs"  
sweating a bit, smiling again "i'm proud of your Scholarship"  
hugging and kissing  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 5:25 PM  
Carrie laughed softly. "Thanks, I love yours too." She murmured, kissing her wife sweetly before adding. "We get to go to college together...."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 5:31 PM  
"mmhmm and if we want to start a Family we can always get a donor" Wendy smiled kissing her again "I love you Carrie Dreyer-Christensen"  
smiling and kissing her wife's cheek "you're adorable"  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 5:43 PM  
"Just ask Erin... you saved her right?" Wendy teased, smiling and kissing her wife in return. "I love you too Wendy Dreyer-Christensen." She blushed at the kiss and smiled. "It's easy to be adorable with you."  
________________________________________

Wendy ChristensenToday at 5:44 PM  
"yes she was behind Julie, and Ian followed Lewis and Frankie" Wendy cupped Carrie's chest as they kissed smiling back "well you pull it off well and keep me in check" giggling(edited)  
________________________________________

Carrie DreyerToday at 5:46 PM  
"Mmm, well I'll keep trying." Carrie smiled, stroking her wife's hip softly. "I love the way you giggle."


	4. Erin Ulmer/Julie Christensen Part 1

Julie Christensen had always believed her sister when she said she saw death, when she had heard her sister describe the death of one of the women at Build-It she had known she needed to work there, try to stop it, spare her sister from more tears. She had been using her phone when she heard Erin yell dropping her phone on the counter and moving quickly to yank the girl back, letting out a terrified squeak as a nail missed her by inches, taking a breath and cradling Erin against her, barely daring to breathe until she was sure it was over. She had taken another breath, panting the words 'Oh my god' several times before pulling herself together and kissing Erin hard, her voice shaky when she pulled away. "I was... I was going to join to just watch you work but now... now I.... I can't lose you Erin... you are so... so beautiful, so brave and I just..." She swallowed then let the words fall from her lips, knowing the second she said them she wasn't lying just to save Erin. "I love you... Erin Ulmer."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 9:21 PM  
Erin was the Manager at Build-It, Graduated and was Heartbroken over losing her Boyfriend on the Coaster at the Fair. "A Month later, she was sweeping up before finishing her shift when she slipped on some sawdust on the floor screaming but was quickly caught by Wendy's little sister Julie "Shit! that scared the fuckin' shit out of me" heart beating fast as she had seen a Nail Gun on the shelf sticking out knowing clearly she would have fell and that Nail Gun would have done some damage "thank you Julie..." as she tried to thank the girl she gasped being kissed, eyes widened "i uhh….wow" smiling as she looked through her Ginger bangs "I love you....thank you for saving me" being bisexual she had seen Julie a few times and had a slight crush, even commenting that Wendy had a cute sister, catching a boner in her pants "i'm glad you're safe too....your sister is really a lifesaver and so are you"(edited)  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 9:23 PM  
"I will always save you." Julie promised softly, stroking hair out of Erin's eyes and ignoring the wolf-whistles as she kissed Erin again. "She... warned me... about today. I just... didn't know she meant you." It wasn't a lie but she was still glad she had saved her. "Until now." She paused, smiling and biting her lip. "When do you finish your shift... maybe we can... go out somewhere?"  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 9:26 PM  
Erin smiled kissing back then laughing and flipping off the guys whistling, her co-workers her and Ian had made friends with "ever since that faithful night i have been cautious and on-edge...thank you for being there when you were...your sister was right" she teased "i kind of saw a man walk in wearing a black cloak, carrying a Sickel" she was also skeptical and sarcastic "it's actually end of my shift now" offering her arm  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 9:31 PM  
Julie had laughed softly, kissing Erin again. "Well then, let me finish this application." She had been quick as she filled in the rest, signing and smirking when the man stamped it. - Quick thinking on the job is needed, you're hired.- She had thanked him before taking Erin's arm. "So... my place or yours, I'm making us both dinner."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 9:34 PM  
Erin kissed back then clocked out waiting for Julie to finish, getting them some drinks from the Cooler "congrats" smiling big as her arm was held, walking out "sounds great...i'm in" handing Julie her drink  
"so cutie.. is Wendy and Carrie official?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 9:52 PM  
"Thanks." Julie smiled, walking with Erin before accepting her drink. "Yeah, Carrie proposed.... I'm so glad Wendy found someone to love her, she's had a lot to handle with the whole.... 'I see death' situation.... and our father." She had sighed as she sipped her drink. "I'm just glad I had enough warning to rescue you, hot stuff."  
She paused before adding. "You hear about Frankie? Silly little idiot tried to kiss me once... glad he's out my life."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 9:55 PM  
"well happy for them...they deserve it" smiling again, Erin sipped her drink as they walked, seeing the burnt Salon on the way "wow what the hell?" she then answered Julie "no? he's a dick...he never tried anything like that with me cause he knows I'd kick his ass...and if he tried that now..." shaking her head having a temper but controlled it as she pointed to the Salon  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 10:02 PM  
"Bet it was faulty wires." Julie commented. "Well, he's locked away.... so no need to go pyro." Julie was smiling as she sipped her drink, muttering a quieter 'Not on Frankie anyways' to herself before taking another long sip of her drink. "So.... I heard about... your boyfriend. I'm sorry. I wish he'd listened to us." She sighed again before adding. "You think the Ash's know how lucky they are Wendy warned them?"  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 10:06 PM  
"they did have bad equipment from someone that came to the store talking about it" nodding and not caring about Frankie but still sad about Ian "yeah i'll miss closing nights and hearing his views on everything, he'll always be in my heart" as she took a long drink herself "how are Amber and Perry doing...your friends" looking at Julie "I think they are very very lucky, death comes in so many forms but Wendy warning them before a tragedy like that makes me able to rest easy...we don't need anymore Tragedies Julie" as they got to Julie's place, she removed her apron "damn tight pants"(edited)  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 10:10 PM  
"Well, at least I can look after you now." Julie murmured softly. "They were spooked... not sure they expected to end up with a warning like that." She sighed as she added. "They.... kinda dropped me from the friend group.... too spooky." She was smiling slightly as she let them in. "No more tragedies... just love." She agreed. "You can take them off you know." She spoke softly even as she moved to take off her skirt, wincing a little as she flexed to pull her shirt off, knowing she was still marked from her father's attacks on her, he had never touched Wendy, but she had been his to punish. To mark and to wound. "I won't judge." She was left in a simple sports bra and boyshorts, just enough to cover her chest and pussy.  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 10:13 PM  
"oh sorry to hear...well you have me now and I have you...we will get through this I promise" slowly undressing, wearing a black sports bra and cute underwear that didn't hide her bulge well then seeing the marks on Julie "what the...who did that to you Julie?" her touch was soft as she started to rub her girl's back  
"did he try to...." knowing it was common  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 10:18 PM  
"Yes, we'll be okay.... together." Julie agreed, sighing softly and shaking her head., hating herself for crying and nestling into Erin as she spoke. "No... he never... bred... me.... just had me..." She paused, taking a breath and cursing softly before speaking. "I'm Barren. I can't have kids and he... he chose that. He wanted to... do things... I guess.... but he was caught before he did." She paused before moving to lean into Erin a little more, loving the softness of her touch before adding. "So.... I... guess now you know all about me..." She bit her lip before adding. "How long have you been.... smuggling a sausage?" She looked up at Erin a little before adding. "I... felt it... when we were... pressed close together." Another pause then she leant to kiss Erin's lips softly. "Please trust me."(edited)  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 10:21 PM  
Erin sighed hugging Julie and rubbing her back "omg...i'm so sorry" she teared up kissing Julie's cheek promising "nobody will ever...ever harm you again..." eyes widened when she heard the next question then eyes shifted a bit "I...uhhh...well..." kissing back accepting and nodding, kissing deep, her hands settled on her girl's cute ass  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 10:29 PM  
"My beautiful badass going to protect me?" Julie asked softly, kissing Erin softly before smiling and whispering 'I love you, cock or not.' to her. "Baby, you were born this way.... and I was born to love you." Her words were soft before she kissed Erin again, moving to gently ease Erin's cock free, stroking it softly. "You are so beautiful."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 10:32 PM  
"mmhmm" Erin smiled big kissing back "I love you too, you are beautiful yourself, must run in the family" she whispered kissing back moaning as her cock was released and played with, her hand squeezing on Julie's ass hard as she then started to kiss on her girl's neck "Marry Me then..." Erin asked as she pulled Julie's top off  
*here" as she slipped one of her rings off and slipped it on Julie's finger  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 10:36 PM  
Julie had smiled shyly at Erin's compliment, letting Erin strip off her top before answering with a shy, sweet smile and tearing up a little. "Yes... Yes I'll marry you." The answer was instant, Julie smiling as she accepted the ring, cupping Erin's cheek in her free hand to kiss her, and pausing stroking her cock to take a Selfie, careful to frame it from shoulders up. - She's mine now, forever.- She had set the phone down to kiss Erin again, stroking her cock lightly. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 10:42 PM  
Erin kissed back loving Julie's hand on her cheeks, sticking tongue out at the selfie holding her wife to be's hand to show the ring "lets see who answers first" laughing and kissing back, slipping off her undies then her top, wiggling tongue on Julie's, Erin smiled softly  
"I love you too Miss Julie Ulmer"  
moaning as her cock was now hard "wanna?" latching onto a nipple sucking(edited)  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 10:59 PM  
Julie laughed, finishing undressing and checking her phone. "Wendy was first." She was smirking as she kiss Erin again. "Mmm, how about we 69.... it's... been a long time since someone didn't just pump and dump."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 11:01 PM  
"well I figured that, she'd be your Maid of Honor" laughing and kissing Julie back "girl, stop that I won't pump and dump, you're mine and you're safe" walking to the bedroom and looking around teasing "needs more black"  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 11:03 PM  
Julie smiled as she followed. "We can paint it later... when we're done consumating the marriage." She paused before adding. "I'm sorry 'Rin.... old habits die hard."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 11:06 PM  
"I know and it's ok" softly cupping her wife's tits, kissing her neck as they laid down "mmm and we sell the best paint in the City at Build It" as Erin laid back for the 69  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 11:14 PM  
"Yeah we do." Julie smiled, moving over her wife to suck her cock gently, lowering her pussy over her wife's face.  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 11:15 PM  
"mmm wow you know what you're doing" teasing and slowly licking at her wife's pussy, rubbing it gently "cute feet" kissing them then going back to licking Julie's pussy, sucking gently(edited)  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 11:27 PM  
"Mmm, I learnt from the worst." Julie laughed. "At least now I can use my skills on my wife." She had hummed softly at each foot kiss, lightly upping her sucking and moaning softly. "Mmm, that feels so good."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 11:32 PM  
"oh my" Erin laughed and smiled at the suckling "damn i'll always have a boner cause my sexy wife is amazingly beautiful" licking faster  
"beautiful pussy all for me"  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 11:33 PM  
"I won't complain." Julie teased, moaning and shivering as she came, sucking harder on Erin's cock.  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 11:34 PM  
laughing again tickling her wife's feet "of course, neither will I" arching a bit, toes curled as she came aswell  
"come here my gorgeous wife"  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 11:42 PM  
Julie moved quickly to turn around and settle over her wife, taking her cock with ease as she kissed her. "Mmm, my sexy Erin."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 11:42 PM  
"you have cold feet girl...stop that!" laughing and teasing, hugging gently kissing back and slowly thrusting  
"my sweet baby Julie"  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 11:47 PM  
"Always yours." Julie murmured, riding Erin's cock happily.  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 11:47 PM  
"don't break it Jul..." moaning and kissing her wife again  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 11:50 PM  
"Wouldn't dare." Julie teased, kissing Erin softly and soon cumming with a soft squeal. "Cum... in me babe... please."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 11:50 PM  
"damn i just made you cum twice" smiling and bragging as she soon came again  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 11:52 PM  
Julie smiled softly, kissing Erin sweetly. "Mmm, yes you did.... and always will."  
________________________________________

Erin UlmerYesterday at 11:56 PM  
"mmm come on, kiss me" pulling Julie closer, grabbing her ass  
________________________________________

Julie ChristensenYesterday at 11:57 PM  
Julie laughed, kissing Erin again.


	5. Nadia Monroy/Samantha Lane Part 1

Samantha Lane had tried to distract her sons from the loss of their father with a trip to the speedway races. She had hated seeing her husband die, especially in front of their children, but she was also a little happier without him constantly making her feel unattractive. She had lead the boys away to get snacks, sighing when she heard the sounds of the crash, noting a slim younger woman nearby screaming and hating herself for turning away, she would try to find her later. The fluke of avoiding death hadn't struck her as odd until later, when she was walking the boys back to the car.  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 3:02 PM  
Nadia Monroy stood there shaking a bit from anger, having headphone plugs in her ears but she was happy to see Andy get his after being an asshole that day. Nadia walked to her car finishing her drink and seeing the Mother with her two boys in the Parking Lot, the same Mother she was watching and had argued with Andy about, and him demanding she quit daydreaming that it won't happen, that they wouldn't be having kids. She also knew Andy was cheating on her "hey...I didn't get your name beautiful"(edited)  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 3:06 PM  
Samantha had turned to look at Nadia with slight surprise, guessing the girl was talking to her even as she flinched a little, looking down and ignoring the boy's heckling before speaking. "Sam... Sam Lane." She bit her lip shyly before looking up, hating herself for the tears dancing in her eyes. "I'm Sam Lane.... this is Ryan and Daniel... my boys." She had paused then smiled slightly, choosing to take a leap of faith for once and be brave. "You... you're Nadia... right?"  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 3:11 PM  
"yes....Nadia Monroy" smiling and walking over "cute boys, a handful i'm sure...hello Ryan and Daniel" shaking hands then giving them some candy she had "love the huskiness in your voice" as she chewed her gum, shrugging off thoughts of what happened so she could concentrate on Sam "you're a MILF" Nadia was outspoken, hoping not to offend  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 3:15 PM  
"Oh yeah, little troublemakers." Sam smiled, barely hiding her blush and glancing down, a small hitch in her breath barely hiding that tears had escaped her, her voice a little soft and shy. "You... really think so?" The tone had slipped a little from confident to meek but she risked looking up, smiling a little when the boys began to chant - Kiss, Kiss, Kiss- at them both.  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 3:17 PM  
laughing and offering a hug to Sam "hey no crying please and yes I do, you're a good Mom from what I have seen, shaking her head at the chanting kissing Sam's cheek* "happy?" teasing with a smirk, Nadia was also Spanish  
"that idiot husband of yours has no clue...all men are the same, he has no idea how lucky he was! neither does Andy, I treated him good and he in return turned on me for wanting kids" as she spoke in Spanish upset about Sam feeling worthless and how she was treated(edited)  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 3:22 PM  
Sam accepted the hug, smiling a little more as she kissed Nadia's cheek softly. "With you, yeah.... I'm happy." She was blushing as she spoke, frowning as she began to work out what Nadia had said, then smiling and nodding. "Well, if you want kids...." She broke off the words, too shy to make the comment even as Daniel spoke for her. -Marry Mommy.... and adopt us. We'll be your kids.- Sam had blushed a deeper red, giggling and biting her lip again before whispering a shy comment to Nadia. "I would marry you, you know... you're so sweet, and beautiful... and the boys clearly like you."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 3:25 PM  
Nadia laughed again hearing Daniel smiling big as her and Sam talked "well....ok screw it" as she kneeled taking Sam's hand in hers "be my wife...i'll be your Spanish Princess and help you with the boys Sam..." watching the boys faces as she asked  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 3:31 PM  
Sam smiled, laughing softly when the boys began to chant for her to 'do it'. "Yes, Nadia... Yes I'll be your wife." She laughed again when the boys cheered, gently pulling Nadia to her feel and kissing her softly, smirking as she let the kiss deepen a little. "My Spanish Princess.... My Angel."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 3:32 PM  
standing and smiling pumping fist in air and kissing back, one hand grabbing Sam's butt, moaning into the kiss, still keeping an eye on the boys being giggly "hey now, calm down, your Mom is happy and so am I" smiling big  
"you two like video games?" she had a big collection of games  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 3:43 PM  
The boys nodded, Sam smiling and kissing her new fiancee's cheek. "They love games..." She was grinning as she added. "Want to follow me home? maybe we can make space for you to move in once I drop the boys at grannys?"  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 3:45 PM  
"Cool, we'll have a game night and i'll show you lots of awesome game codes, gonna be fun" blushing at the kisses holding her wife "sure i'll follow, love you Sam" she smiled again highfiving her new sons aswell  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 3:52 PM  
Sam smiled, kissing Nadia before letting the boys into the car. "I love you too Nadia." She spoke softly, watching the boys high-five Nadia before getting into the car to head back to Granny's, smiling as she let the boys out, kissing each boy's cheek as they ran to see their grandma. "You boys be good." She had soon driven home, glancing at Nadia's car in the back mirror before parking her car, pulling just enough forward to let Nadia park her car behind hers.  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 3:54 PM  
Nadia smiled kissing back then getting into her car, following her wife back to her place, smiling and rubbing her pussy through her jeans "she's so fuckin' hot" as she pulled into the driveway behind Sam parking then getting out to smack Sam's cute ass, sucking on her neck from behind "mmm so bedroom?" walking back to her car to grab her bag  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 4:52 PM  
Samantha laughed softly. "Mmm, hi horny girl." She teased, leading Nadia inside and locking the door behind them before kissing Nadia, leading her up to the bedroom, undressing slowly, blushing as she turned to let Nadia see her.  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 4:54 PM  
hooking arms to head in the house, looking around "wow you have a really nice place" dropping bag smiling and kissing back then following as she grabbed the bag again undressing, gasping "Hot Ass Momma" finishing as she was now fully naked  
"I have something for you" as she unzipped her bag pulling out a big black strappy  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 5:00 PM  
"Yeah, it's ours now." Samantha smiled, gasping slightly at Nadia's reveal. "So you like them big huh?"  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 5:00 PM  
Nadia smiled big and laughed "Si"  
getting in bed with her wife kissing her  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 5:13 PM  
Sam smiled, kissing Nadia lovingly. "Mmm, lucky me."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 5:15 PM  
cupping a boob smiling and licking it while staring up "mmm all mine now"  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 5:21 PM  
"All yours." Samantha agreed, stroking Nadia's hair gently. "You know I have some skill with... dicks."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 5:22 PM  
"oh yeah? do tell" Nadia smirked while sucking harder, biting "mmm beautiful woman with beautiful tits"  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 5:23 PM  
"I could show..." Samantha offered. "Mmm, yeah you are."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 5:24 PM  
her blue eyes sparkling as she listened "mmm" Nadia stood to slip the strappy on then settled back down  
"sexy feet" kissing her wife again  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 5:31 PM  
Sam smirked, curling her toes playfully before moving to suck the toy, taking her time teasingly before pulling back to look up at Nadia. "You know this would be so hot if we could actually make kids and let you feel what I'm doing...."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 5:32 PM  
"oh Samantha" Nadia bit her lip loving the playfulness of the Hot MILF then smiling "ohh you mean if this was a real cock?" playing with Sam's hair  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 5:35 PM  
"Mmmhm." Sam smiled. "That's exactly what I mean."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 5:40 PM  
"I think we could give it a look" moving her wife's hair back enjoying "I really want to have a baby with you"  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 5:45 PM  
"I'd love to have your babies." Samantha admitted softly, continuing to lightly suck the toy.  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 5:47 PM  
"i'm sure the boys can use a sister" she laughed and then bit her lip "mmm I can imagine how good that mouth feels when I get the surgery" Nadia's toes curled, rubbing her tits licking one  
"can I see those sexy feet?" wiggling her toes at Sam(edited)  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 5:57 PM  
Samantha smiled, letting her wife get closer to her feet, moving to suck a little more at the cock.  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 5:57 PM  
"mmm nice shade of orange" Nadia smiled licking and sucking  
"cheese feet" laughing and teasing then fingering her wife's pussy while suckling toes  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 6:14 PM  
Sam moaned softly, squirming a little before sucking the cock a little more and pulling off. "Mmm, ready to move into the main event?"  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 6:15 PM  
Nadia twirled her hair "mmm damn you are way too sexy for me" laughing and nodding then slowly sliding the cock into Sam's pussy "love you" kissing her wife(edited)  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 6:17 PM  
Sam moaned softly, kissing back. "Love you too." She spoke softly, riding the thrusts with soft noises of pleasure.  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 6:19 PM  
Nadia started upping her pace knowing Sam could take it "mmmm imagine when I get the surgery" Nadia thought about it know it would feel so good when they had sex, sucking her wife's neck hard  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 6:22 PM  
"Mmm, we'll have a lot of fun." Sam moaned, mewling softly as she came. "Oh... fuck."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 6:25 PM  
"mmhmm" smiling big "damn Mami already?" still pumping  
"gimme that pussy" she pulled out and made Sam move up on her face, licking and sucking her clitty  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 6:31 PM  
Sam smiled, moving over Nadia's face. "Sorry, been a long time."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 6:31 PM  
"it's ok I gotchu" moaning loudly at the taste as she licked deeper  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 6:33 PM  
"Mmm, I love you." Sam moaned, soon cumming a second time.(edited)  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 6:35 PM  
"love you" slurping and drinking every drop "mmm delicioso"  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 6:40 PM  
Sam smiled, moving down to kiss Nadia softly. "Need a hand babe?"  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 6:42 PM  
"mmm Si" Nadia smiled kissing back, flicking her tongue  
"eat my pussy" as she slid the strappy off  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 6:49 PM  
Sam smiled, moving to quickly begin to suck and lap at her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 6:51 PM  
watching and cupping her tits, her feet on Sam's back "mmm so sexy"  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 6:56 PM  
Sam moaned softly. "God you taste so good." She spoke softly, lapping at Nadia's clit, playing with her tits before moving to cup Nadia's as she worked faster.  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 6:58 PM  
Nadia smiled big watching "that is sooo hot Samantha" laying there as her tits were playing with, leaning to lick her nipples, toes curling as she came  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 7:05 PM  
Sam smiled, cleaning her wife up gently. "You are so perfect."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 7:06 PM  
biting her lip again and wiggling her toes at Sam, Nadia softly bit her finger "mmm you too"(edited)  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 7:11 PM  
Sam smiled, moving over Nadia to kiss her softly. "I'm so glad I found you."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 7:15 PM  
"me too" Nadia smiled kissing Sam, deepening the kiss, holding her ass  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 7:16 PM  
Sam smiled, letting the kiss deepen and relaxing into her wife, smiling softly when they needed air. "I love you."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 7:18 PM  
laughing as they caught some air "love you too Samantha Monroy" pressing her tits to Sam's "we can go next week and i'll sign papers to adopt Ryan and Daniel"  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 7:20 PM  
"They'll love that." Sam smiled. "Finally we're a real family."  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 7:22 PM  
"i'll be there for you and them, don't worry, I have games and movies for all of us" kissing her wife's neck to comfort her  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 7:23 PM  
Sam hummed softly, stroking Nadia's stomach gently. "Think maybe we're safe now... together?"  
________________________________________

Nadia MonroyToday at 7:25 PM  
"of course, nothing to worry about, I have no family except you and the boys now" she teared up  
________________________________________

Samantha LaneToday at 7:31 PM  
Sam sighed softly, stroking Nadia's back as she kissed away her tears. "Baby, you can share mine.... Mom will love you."


	6. Isabella Hudson/Valerie Lewton Part 1

Isabella Hudson had never really expected to lose her cousin in a plane crash, she hadn't expected to take in the man's son or to find the love of her life at the boy's school. She hadn't expected it... but that was what happened. She had been surprised to fall so hard and so fast for Valerie Lewton, she hadn't expected to make a child with her, or propose. She had done both things. She had fallen in love deeply and quickly. Now, as she watched their child fall asleep in Valerie's arms she had moved quietly to wrap her arms around her wife's waist, kissing her neck softly. "You look so cute with our baby."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 2:20 AM  
Valerie couldn't make the trip to Paris due to personal issues and lost a few of her favorite students that died in the crash. Now a year later, she was engaged to her lover Isabella and adopted the boy. She smiled softly holding their toddler son Elijah close grateful that her and Isabella could share their love. "he's adorable"  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 2:23 AM  
"Just like his Mommy." Isabella smiled, kissing Valerie's neck again. "I love you so much Vally, mi amor."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 2:23 AM  
"love you too Bella, mi amor" kissing her wife's lips as Elijah squirmed and started whining  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 2:34 AM  
"Awh, baby boy..." Bella murmured, gently taking the baby and rocking him to sleep before putting him into the crib, tucking him in. "Sleepy baby."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 2:35 AM  
"Jamie must be still at Basketball practice" Valerie smiled at her family then went to finish the dishes, going to wash a knife and cutting her finger screaming  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 2:40 AM  
"Shhh baby." Isabella murmured, rocking their son back to sleep before moving to check on her wife. "Honey.... what happened..." She had moved to gently wash her wife's finger, kissing it softly.(edited)  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 2:41 AM  
"I..I went to finish the dishes and cut my finger on this knife" showing her finger crying a bit  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 2:43 AM  
"Oh honey." Isabella whispered softly, kissing Valerie's finger again gently, moving to gather the first aid kit, washing it clean again and careful to apply antiseptic, wrapping it gently in a plaster, kissing it one more time before kissing her wife softly. "You know I'll always look after you, right honeybee?"  
She knew Val was scared, she knew why, but she would not let her wife be afraid, not now she had her.  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 2:45 AM  
she watched and winced as her wife cleaned the cut with the antiseptic then kissed back nodding "I know babe...I love you, thanks for everything Bella" Valerie kissed Isabella again, feeling safe and happy with her  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 2:48 AM  
Isabella smiled, kissing her wife sweetly. "I love you Valerie. So much." She had curled her arms tighter around Valerie when doors started to slam, yelling almost fiercely in flawless spanish. 'I married her, I love her and we made a whole baby, you, you freaky fucking wind can go away. RIGHT NOW.' She had paused before adding. "Vally baby, let's go get cozy... no pulling out okay baby, clearly we need to get this damn wind to quit thinking we faked falling in love..." She paused and smiled softly as she added. "Besides.... I want that gorgeous cock of yours."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 2:52 AM  
smiling big as her wife comforted her, Valerie jumped at the sudden doors slamming, upset aswell cause their son was sleeping "what the hell?" her eyes widened at Isabella's slight temper "wow babe calm down" laughing softly then following to the bedroom undressing "I won't pull out I promise...faked? girl I fell in love with you and am still in love" smiling and sitting with her semi-hard cock hanging  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 2:57 AM  
"I know, I fell for you the second I saw your cute face." Isabella smiled, undressing and moving to kiss her wife, smiling when the phone rang, answering. She had soon rung off after a short 'sure'. "Jamie's staying with his girlfriend tonight." She grinned as she added... "Which means...." She had knelt stroking her wife's cock before sucking it softly. "Which means I can ride this gorgeous cock all night."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 2:59 AM  
Valerie blushed kissing back laying back and listening as Isabella spoke on the phone "he better use protection, taking those Sex Ed classes" laughing softly then moaned as she was suckled on "mmmm babe"  
smiling big "got that right, date night"  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 3:02 AM  
"Oh he will, he knows the rules." Isabella smiled, moving to up her pace a little. "Date night with extra funtimes."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 3:04 AM  
"mmhmm" moving Isabella's hair back "those sexy feet will be in the air when I hit that g-spot"  
pulling her wife up to make out, grabbing that ass  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 3:18 AM  
"Sounds promising." Isabella smiled, making out with her wife and stroking her cock.  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 3:20 AM  
"always does...wow you're adorable when you smile" kissing deep moaning then moving to kiss on Isabella's neck then suck on her tits hard, pulling gently "mmm milky" as she watched her hard cock get stroked "you can go back and continue your meal"  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 3:21 AM  
"You always thought so." Isabella smiled. "Mmm, feels good too, baby boy barely feeds." Isabella had smiled, kissing her wife. "You sure babe?"  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 3:24 AM  
"he'll get better babe give it time, don't worry you heard what the Doctor told you" kissing back nodding "that hot Latina in you gives the best head"  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 3:25 AM  
"Mmm, well at least you can always enjoy a little extra milk." Isabella teased with a smile, moving to kiss her way down her wife's body, settling over her to suck her cock.  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 3:29 AM  
"damn that smells tangy" licking at it and smelling it "you are so sassy but hot" laughing and sucking that clit, Valerie moaned, toes curling and raspberrying Isabella's pussy "mmmm, Aye Mami"  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 3:33 AM  
"Mmm, you like it babe?" Isabella asked teasingly, upping her sucking pace.  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 3:34 AM  
"I love this view and the way you blow my load" Valerie laughed spanking her wife's ass "ohhh shit!" sucking and licking deep  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 3:53 AM  
"You always taste so good." Isabella murmured, already close to release.  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 3:54 AM  
"you too babe" slowly teasing that clit which makes Isabella squirm as she came  
"mmm i taste the sweetness" massaging her wife's feet  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 4:07 AM  
Isabella soon came. "Mmm, you are sweet." Isabella murred, gently sucking a little more.  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 4:08 AM  
"mmm Mami" licking more and cumming hard  
"my beautiful partner"  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 4:14 AM  
Isabella smiled and swallowed. "My gorgeous wife. So perfect." She moved carefully to curl against her wife, gently rubbing her pussy against her wife's cock.  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 4:15 AM  
"horny Bella" smiling big kissing her wife, rubbing those tits, holding her closer  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 4:19 AM  
"For you? Always." Isabella teased, gently lowering herself over Valerie, kissing her softly.  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 4:20 AM  
"i'll have a damn boner all time cause of you" Valerie smirked teasing and slowly thrusting "mmm thanks for saying yes when I surprised you at the Office" kissing Isabella  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 4:24 AM  
"Is that a problem?" Isabella asked softly, smiling and kissing Valerie. "Of course I said yes... I love you." She paused, riding Valerie's thrusts slowly. "I always loved you."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 4:25 AM  
"never cause my wife is hot" smiling and kissing back "I love you and the boys so much" tearing up as she kept her pace slow enjoying the ride, holding Isabella's ass  
"we need to take family pics this Holiday"  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 4:33 AM  
"Oh we will, plenty." Isabella smiled. "You know Jamie will pose for us, he's a good boy."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 4:35 AM  
"getting tall, Basketball star and Elijah is a handsome littleman, both our boys are" Valerie smiled kissing Isabella deep cumming  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 4:38 AM  
"Handsome sons.... we make a cute family." Isabella smiled, cumming with her wife. "Love you Vally."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 4:40 AM  
"The Hudson-Lewtons" smiling big kissing more "mmm love you too Bella"  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 4:58 AM  
"So, shall we nap whilst baby boy is behaving?"  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 4:59 AM  
"yeah i'm tired, long day" cuddling and laying on her wife's chest  
________________________________________

Isabella HudsonToday at 5:03 AM  
Isabella smiled, stroking her wife's hair. "My sweet tired baby."  
________________________________________

Valerie LewtonToday at 2:27 PM  
Valerie smiled loving those fingers.


	7. Molly Harper/Olivia Castle Part 1

Molly Harper had almost panicked even as she scrambled to get off the plane, not really knowing why the pain and panic had hit her. She had soon realized why she had felt panic, racing to find Olivia, pushing into the Lasik centre and pushing the nurse out the door before moving to cup Olivia's face in her hands, the words spilling from her quickly. "You don't need the surgery Liv.... you are beautiful as you are...." Her words slowed as she took a breath before adding. "I love you."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 12:42 AM  
Olivia scheduled to get the Lasik Surgery done and as she threw her glasses in the bin, she turned to see Molly run in grabbing her cheeks "wow..Molly you ok?" looking for a response as Molly said those three words, smiling, they had been through a lot and were close friends "Molly....I love you too" taking her glasses from the bin "you know...I don't need that Surgery" she told the Receptionist smugly(edited)  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 12:43 AM  
Molly had smiled, kissing Olivia softly. "I love you so much." She was smiling as she added a quieter. "Besides, glasses are hot."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 12:45 AM  
"love you too" kissing back smiling again not caring who saw "think so?" Olivia took Molly's hand and headed out with her "you sure you're ok?"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 12:50 AM  
"Yeah I think so." Molly murmured, gently squeezing Olivia's hand. "I'll be okay.... just had a bit... a bit of a nightmare." She paused before adding. "I couldn't... I couldn't stay on that plane... I couldn't lose you."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 12:51 AM  
"sweetie..." comforting her girl close, kissing her cheek "it's over stop, you're scaring me, we're ok"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 12:54 AM  
Molly had sighed softly, nestling a little closer and kissing Olivia's neck. "Let's go home.... I need to spend the night with my best girl."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 12:56 AM  
Olivia smiled "I want you too, yeah lets get you home" she took Molly home, kicking off her heels "there was this really creepy guy in the waiting room, kept looking at my eyes and my tits"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 12:58 AM  
"Can't blame the guy, you are gorgeous." Molly smiled, stepping out of her shoes, removing her shirt and jeans, leaving herself in a sports bra and boxer shorts. "My beautiful Liv."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:03 AM  
"well I am taken" Olivia laughed flipping her hair undressing and cupping her tits, having just her laced panties showing her bubble butt "my beautiful but worrying Molly....will you marry me?" her hand sliding up her girl's back gently  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 1:09 AM  
Molly had smiled instantly, kissing Olivia and whispering her answer. "Yes.... my Livvie." She spoke happily, kissing Olivia again. "I love you so much, my sweet, sexy, snarky babygirl."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:11 AM  
Olivia kissed back "mmm love you too" her hands slipped to the front to cup her wife's tits, slowly sliding her sports bra up "small and perky" teasing and kissing back, laughing "yours"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 1:15 AM  
Molly smiled, moving to take off the sports bra, pulling Olivia closer to kiss her. "Mmm, we should find the bed before I just pounce on you."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:17 AM  
sliding her arms around Molly, Olivia kissed back rubbing her foot on her wife's leg being sexy and kissing on her neck and shoulders "mmm good idea, I know I turn you on" dipping her glasses with a wink  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 1:21 AM  
"Molly blushed, laughing softly.* "That obvious huh?" Molly asked softly, laughing as she pulled Olivia toward the bed. "You always did get me all weak kneed."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:22 AM  
getting in bed wiggling her ass "I have my ways, now lay back and enjoy a little TLC...relax" Olivia slipped her panties down  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 1:24 AM  
Molly smiled, fully naked and open legged. "Mmm, if you insist."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:25 AM  
"mmm look at you" smiling and licking up and down, her feet in the air slurping and tasting how wet Molly was  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 1:37 AM  
Molly moaned softly, stroking Olivia's hair as she watched Olivia eating her out. "Mmm, all yours."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:38 AM  
rubbing her wife's leg staring up, tonguing deep "mmm sweet Molly"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 1:40 AM  
"My sweet Livvie." Molly murmured, moaning softly, already close just from the pleasure of being loved.  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:41 AM  
slurping loudly on that clitty smiling big "your toes will be hurting if you keep curling them so hard, relax" teasing and tickling a foot, circling her tongue  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 1:45 AM  
Molly giggled and squealed, soon cumming.  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:46 AM  
watching the juices leak, blowing cold air softly then licking it all up, her own toes curled as she rubbed her tits on Molly's thighs then all the way up to her wife's face  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 1:50 AM  
Molly moaned softly, quickly latching onto a tit, sucking softly. "Mmm, nice chest."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:50 AM  
"yeah Candice thought I needed to workout the fat...they're called tits" laughing "I felt bad cause she has none"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 1:57 AM  
"Lynn seems to like her anyway." Molly laughed, sucking a little more.  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 1:58 AM  
"I noticed" Olivia smiled watching and rubbing Molly's chest "you're beautiful"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 2:00 AM  
"Mmm, thank you gorgeous." Molly smiled, kissing Olivia softly. "My turn to taste you."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 2:01 AM  
kissing back, breathing deep and laying back with a grin  
getting a nibble of Molly's chest  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 2:05 AM  
Molly smiled, kissing her way slowly lower before sucking on wife's clit.  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 2:06 AM  
Olivia opened her legs wider, playing with Molly's hair smiling and taking her glasses off then started massaging her tits "mmmm baby"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 2:20 PM  
"Mmm, get used to this Livvie." Molly teased. "I intend to spoil you rotten." She soon returned to sucking her wife's clit, slowly beginning to lap at her pussy.  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 2:22 PM  
"I will" Olivia laughed softly "so will I so you better be ready too Molly" squeaking and gasping, one hand holding the back of her wife's head "omg"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 4:14 PM  
Molly smiled, humming softly. "Mmm, so we can be the happiest."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 4:16 PM  
"I am very happy" twirling her wife's hair in her fingers, cummming hard "damn Molly!"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 4:17 PM  
Molly smiled, cleaning Olivia up gently. "Mmm, love you Livvie."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 4:20 PM  
"love you too Molly" Olivia smiled  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 4:35 PM  
Molly smiled, moving over Olivia to kiss her softly. "My beautiful wife."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 4:37 PM  
kissing back as she held her wife's cheeks smiling again "you are too precious"  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 4:41 PM  
"Mmm, for you I always will be."  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 4:46 PM  
as she suckled Molly's chest cuddling then offering hers  
________________________________________

Molly HarperToday at 5:26 PM  
Molly hummed softly, gently sucking on Olivia's chest.  
________________________________________

Olivia CastleToday at 5:29 PM  
laying there with eyes closed enjoying, playing with Molly's hair.


	8. Kimberly Corman/Shaina McKlank Part 1

"Hey, Kim.... honey...." Shaina had moved quickly to hug her friend after Kimberly blocked the path of several vehicles, feeling the girl shaking and tightening her grip and kissing her forehead softly when Kimberly began sobbing, flinching at the sound of Kim's car being wiped away, hating that Kimberly screamed so viciously, shaking and clinging to her chest, stroking Kimberly's back gently as the girl kept sobbing, lying to both Kat and Nora and pretending Kimberly would be fine, her voice low and tender. "Hey.... shhh.... it's okay now Kimmie, it's okay, it's over." She could feel Kimberly still trembling even as she kissed her forehead again softly. "Baby, I'm here. It's okay. I love you." She could remember a little of the words she'd heard from Wendy and Carrie when they had been on TV, her voice low and soft. "I love you Kimmie, it's okay."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 4:59 PM  
"I...what the fuck just happened?" Kimberly was in shock crying and hugged Shaina, seeing her friends in the backseat whiplashed and now dead from impact, happy that Shaina survived but they were a pact of best friends going on a trip "Dano and Frankie!" crying some more at Frankie's slammed into the window and Dano whiplashed into the back of Shaina's seat "Shaina...I love you too..."  
she stayed close as EMTs checked wreckage  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 5:02 PM  
"Freak accident.... has to be." Shaina whispered. "Has to be." She knew she was shaking but she kept her grip tight on Kimberly, her voice low and soft. "Hey, is everyone else okay? There's some cars behind us?"  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 5:05 PM  
"I saw us all dead...and we're alive..." she stuttered from shaking so much, sobbing "I dunno I just wanna go home"  
thinking about her Dad who was a bit worried when they left  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 5:15 PM  
Shaina had gently taking Kim's hand, leading her back down the row of cars. "We can always go ask someone for a lift.... unless you'd rather walk?"  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 5:19 PM  
"lets walk I like fresh air" holding tight as they walked "how's Kat and Nora?" seeing them as they walked sighing and holding onto her friend's arm "can we get a Hotel? I can pay with the cash my Dad gave us"  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 5:27 PM  
"They seem to be fine. At least we caught them in time... and 'Bel." Shaina smiled, glancing over at Kim before kissing her cheek. "Sure we can.... you need to relax sweetheart. We're safe. Everyone's safe."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 5:29 PM  
Kim smiled softly always feeling close to Shaina and knowing she'd do anything for her "thank you" later after checking in Kim sat in the tub to relax  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 5:32 PM  
Shaina had gathered her wash bag and moved to join Kim, slipping into the bath with her girl and starting to gently wash her hair for her. "Feel better Kimmie Kim?"  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 5:35 PM  
Kim smiled softly leaning forward to make room for her friend "hey, yeah i'll ok talked to my Dad, he was worried but happy we're ok"  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 5:49 PM  
"He know I've got you?" Shaina asked softly, beginning to gently clean up Kim's skin, washing away dirt and glass.  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 5:52 PM  
"yes I told him I was staying with you" Kim laughed softly about what Shaina had said before they left "his face when you blurted i'm horny" her feet on the edge of the tub loving being washed up and cared for  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 5:56 PM  
"I didn't lie." Shaina laughed. "At least I can get you to myself tonight.... my gorgeous Kimmie."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 5:58 PM  
"I know you well, you were always like that" blushing and taking Shauna's hands to her chest "like these?"  
smirking as her bestie took a glance at her feet "what?"  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 6:11 PM  
"I always forget how tiny your little feets are." Shaina teased, gently squeezing her girl's chest, kissing her neck softly. "Love these two, my horny girl."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 6:12 PM  
Kim laughed "omg Shaina" smiling and leaning back kissing her bestie, rubbing her feet under the bubbles  
"wanna masterbate?" biting Shaina's lip  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 6:26 PM  
"Mmm, or we could.... finally fuck?" Shaina asked softly. "I know you've been waiting for someone to be serious about you... and I am."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 6:29 PM  
"I know you always liked me like that...that time we shared a kiss and I wasn't even weird about it" Kim smiled kissing Shaina again holding the back of her head  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 6:47 PM  
"You were sweet." Shaina smiled, kissing Kim again, pulling Kim into her lap a little more to kiss her. "All blushy and innocent." She paused before adding. "I know you still haven't... slept... with anything. Neither have I. I just always wanted you."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 6:48 PM  
Kim moaned making out with Shaina, grinding slowly, breathing deep "I saved myself for the right person...and that's you Shaina....marry me?" she stared them kissing her bestie again  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 6:52 PM  
"Kim..." Shaina had paused, blinking rapidly to avoid crying before kissing Kim sweetly, her grip soft on her lover's hips. "Babe." She took another breath then spoke quietly. "I'd love to marry you, my sweet, perfect Kimmie."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 6:54 PM  
"please no crying I did enough of that for both of us today" wiping the tears and kissing back smiling "i'm far from perfect, I love you Shaina" smiling again with another kiss, clits meeting  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 7:10 PM  
Shaina smiled, kissing Kim softly. "You are perfect to me babe." Shaina whispered, grinding into Kim a little. "We should use the bed before we get cramps."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 7:11 PM  
"let me show you" as she moved Shaina off of her, arching to show her hard clit "look" biting lip "you did that to me"  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 7:13 PM  
"See? Perfect." Shaina teased, standing to get out the bath, kissing Kim softly. "Sexy sexy girl."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 7:14 PM  
standing and getting out to dry off and kiss Shaina, Kim smiled "mmm yours is beautiful" softly rubbing her bestie's pussy, kissing her neck  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 7:28 PM  
"Mmm, you think so?" Shaina asked softly, quietly glad she had shaved herself clean for this moment, drying herself even as she arched a little to Kim's touch, tilting her neck to let Kim suck on her neck.  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 7:30 PM  
Kim rubbed a bit hard loving the moans from Shaina, sucking on her neck and cupping a boob "mmm" taking her bestie to bed then laying down to offer her feet, knowing the kinks Shaina had(edited)  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 8:02 PM  
Shaina smiled, sucking gently at Kim's toes, nipping one lightly. "Such sexy feet babygirl." She spoke softly, lovingly.  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 8:03 PM  
giggling and adjusting to rub and lick on her bestie's toes "you too" staring and sucking  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 8:06 PM  
"Mmm, since when were you a foot sucker Kimmie?" Shaina asked with a smile.  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 8:06 PM  
"I dunno" smiling back "since seeing yours?"  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 8:07 PM  
"Awh, I'm honoured." Shaina smiled, kissing the sole of Kim's foot gently. "So dainty."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 8:09 PM  
"I love you babe" licking and tracing her tongue around, up and down, wiggling her toes curling them "baby feet"  
teasing "I never minded when they smelled"  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 9:43 PM  
"Did they smell?" Shaina asked with a smile, lightly playful.  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 9:44 PM  
"not right now, but when we took that trip to New York" Kim moved up kissing her wife  
rubbing her tits against hers  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankYesterday at 11:29 PM  
Shaina laughed softly, kissing Kim and pulling her a little closer. "I love you."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanYesterday at 11:32 PM  
"I love you too" smiling again as they kissed, her fingers moving Shaina's hair back  
"mmm" playfully licking her wife's arm pit nibbling  
________________________________________  
August 23, 2019

Shaina McKlankToday at 12:26 AM  
Shaina laughed softly. "Mmm, so.... wanna ride some toes?"  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanToday at 12:26 AM  
"can I?" biting her lip, Kim licked on Shaina's chest, sucking a nipple  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankToday at 12:31 AM  
Shaina smiled, stroking Kim's hair gently. "Of course you can baby, we both can."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanToday at 12:32 AM  
"mmm lets try it" kissing her wife again then settling back, slowly sliding her toes into Shaina's pussy  
"I know you love my fat toes"  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankToday at 12:39 AM  
Shaina moaned softly, moving to reciprocate, mewling softly as she rode Kimberly's toes, feeling herself split before moving to do the same for Kimberly so the two could match pace.  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanToday at 12:42 AM  
"oh God…" she moaned gasping, opening her legs wide as she upped her pace riding Shaina's toes "i'm all tingly I can't move babe"  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankToday at 12:45 AM  
"Hold me." Shaina murmured, gently upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanToday at 12:45 AM  
"mmm come here" using her other heel with her toes  
offering her hands  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankToday at 1:11 AM  
Shaina quickly moved closer, holding tightly to Kim's hands as she rode her toes, clearly close.  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanToday at 1:17 AM  
"mmm hey" holding tight and rode aswell, moaning loudly needing it bad "I love you Shaina!" as Kim kissed Shaina deep, cumming  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankToday at 1:21 AM  
"I love you too Kimmie." Shaina panted, kissing Kim back before also cumming. "Mmm, my girl."  
________________________________________

Kimberly CormanToday at 1:22 AM  
body shuddered as they kissed and came, smiling "thank you"  
________________________________________

Shaina McKlankToday at 1:24 AM  
Shaina smiled. "I should be thanking you, my little seer."


End file.
